Romeow Danses
[Editors note: plz to remember that wile teh purrson hoo types Romeow's commints is ob teh lady persuasion, Romeow hisself iz (waz) a boikitteh - a very hansum wite manx wif diffrent-colurd eys, to be spaspifik) Jaded Kitteh '' ''December 7th, 2007 at 10:37 am '' I dun get a firsty dans? Hao sad. Dis wuz mai first firsty. *''Maus'' *''December 7th, 2007 at 10:41 am'' *Sorreh Jaded. I shall summon teh dansing boyz in the harem pantz _clap clap_ **''Jaded Kitteh'' **''December 7th, 2007 at 10:47 am'' **Ooooh, I lyke wehr dis is goin. Dey bellie dans? ***''Maus'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 10:52 am'' ***Wellll… Mor liek teh “Ab Danse”, sumting liek Teh Chip an Dales. Dat Okeh? ****''Jaded Kitteh'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 10:54 am'' ****Dat iz purfektlee fyne. I wud luv dat dans, tahnk yoo bary much Maus. *****''Maus'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:01 am'' *****Okeh. Don fergit to put monees in dere pantses… *****''Romeow'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:02 am'' *****Iz sumwon habing a nawt secund sellabrashun? *****I r here fur ur dansinz pleasure. *****_cues musik_ *****''Maus'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:17 am'' *****Did yoo bring yur speshul shurt wif teh velcrow down teh back? An teh body oil? Okeh, good. START DANSIN! *****''Jaded Kitteh'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:27 am'' *****Yay!!! Dis is deh bestest nawt secuny dans I eber been to, an itz myne! Yoo guyz rok. Nao moar dansin!!! woo-hoo!!! _stuffz lotsa dollars in deh pantses_ *****''Romeow'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:50 am'' *****Yes, I awl reddy fur dansin. Sowy, no body oil - it ruins mah floof. *****I hab mah tite brakeawai pants, sexy brakeawai shirt, wite cuffs (that stai on affer I rips mah shirt offs), an, ov corse, my bowtie. I alwais keeps mah bowtie on. *****_lights dim_ *****_musik builds_ *****_stage floor fills wif fog_ *****_curtain opens wif Romeow backlit_ *****''Romeow'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 11:56 am'' *****I wait (posed in sexy posishun) fur WP to hork up mah lass comment. *****Come on WP! *****''Anukki'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 12:40 pm'' *****_Anu swoons_ *****''Maus'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 1:22 pm'' *****Sry about teh floor Romeow. I fergetsded. I can has yur drai cleening bill? *****Fank yu guize. I is so glad I cud be de produc… perduc.. Impresario (lol, gotcha!) of dis event. I never gets teh nawt secund, but I can has Jaded’s (an purrhaps Romeow’s) bestest fursty danse. *****Okeh, Okeh, yoo Chip an Dale giuze go home nao. Yoo gots enuf monees in yur pantses? ***** Maus *****''December 7th, 2007 at 1:23 pm'' *****O deer. I meants teh “floof” Romeow. Sry. *****''yippie!!!'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 3:00 pm'' *****yabbut, be glad dey putted dollarz in pantses, *****and naut doe s’quids yU owe!!! *****pleh!!! **''Ambercat'' **''December 7th, 2007 at 10:59 am'' **Lawts ob yung nekkid men! Hoos joynin me at teh Nawty Barn?! ***''Jaded Kitteh'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 11:30 am'' ***Ai’m ther. Yoo got 1 bill moneez? I do, yoo can borroe if yoo needz to. Ai’m on deh no cheezburger fur a week diet, so I has extraz. ***''sangrail'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 11:54 am'' ***Me, me, me. Evn notsoyungnekkidboyz liek Alanrickman in da Nawtybarn - nom nom nom… ****''DeeDee'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 12:28 pm'' ****OOOOOOOOH I all dere if alan rickman be in dere! n johnny depp maybe too? *****''DMarie'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 12:39 pm'' *****Nawt if Johnny Depp be channeling teh charackter frum his latest moovie. Sweeney Todd might nawt be teh best guest at a party….. *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 12:56 pm'' *****Ai wants teh Johnny Depp frum the Chocolate Moove - nawt the Chocolate factroee wun - teh wun whar he furst appeers boating down the river. Nayme ov moovie excapes mee at tihs moment. Teh wun whar he is . . .yoo must know. *****''woodchuck'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 12:58 pm'' *****Nah, but Ai’d tayk Jack Sparrow ennee dai! *****''Darrkwolff'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 1:03 pm'' *****JCH4K, Depp was in a movie called “Chocolat” and he played a character named Roux. *****''Ambercat'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 1:14 pm'' *****Ai can has Roux sorce?! *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 1:44 pm'' *****Ambercat, ai’m shur yoo can has it, but ai don’t qwite know what yoo meens. Since wee ar choosing guests, hao about Orando Bloom (as Legolas)? *****''yippie!!!'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 3:06 pm'' *****Roux sause iz a fanzy-panzy werd (French) fur whut we ‘Mericats cawl “whie sauce”, basically. Butt I’d mush prefer chokolit sauce, woodn’t chew? *****''Ambercat'' *****''December 8th, 2007 at 2:07 am'' *****Ai wus maekin a joek bowt “Roux” as in JD’s karakter an teh posh french sheff an “Sauce” as in, err sauce but awlso “saucey” as in a bit cheekee an rood - Ai doen mynd wut sauce yu cubber teh yungnekkidgys in, so lawng as we kin get saucey wit tehm! *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''December 8th, 2007 at 5:48 am'' *****Thankx, Ac. Ai wuz qwite shur it cudn’t bee a simple as “white sauce.” It wuz, curiouslee teh “sorce” ai wuz puzzled abawt. JD wuz - wow - in taht moovee. Bleeve it or nawt, taht wuz teh first moovie ai ever saw him an an thot “OMG, hoo IZ taht guy?” *****Taht wuz qwite a “saucee” partee, wuzn’t it? TJ gave it an XXX rating! Whoo hoo!! ****''salleh'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 2:05 pm'' ****did sumwun sai …..Alan Rickman?????? ai’ll be der, frunt rowz !!!! wiuf lawtz of dallar bils to put in hiz uhhhh Floof ?????? ****Whoo Hooo !!!! Hey everiwun , we gotz Alan Rickman dansing !!!!!! ****(an ai gotz dibz awn the frunt row…..yeah datz teh tiket, ai getz teh HOLE FRUNT ROW…..ah well, noes I share……..good fing tehrez elebenty 42 seetz ina frunt row, alan Rickman be bery populur round heer…… *****''salleh'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 2:12 pm'' *****oh thisncat, ai do say sry bout nawt spellin ur naem rite……this iz new puter, but teh keybord stikz…..fooo. *****''doctorcat'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 3:51 pm'' *****Alan Rickman? rly? u digs Snape an teh Sherrif of Nottyham? _shrug_ OK, I takes Jonny Depp in Chocolat. Or Pierce Brosnan in anyfing. Or nuffing. Oooh, notty me ****''Tessie'' ****''December 8th, 2007 at 2:16 pm'' ****I can has Jonnydepp n Alanrickman sangwij? Or maybe Jonnydep n Antoniobareass? Nom nom nom… *****''Inigo'' *****''December 8th, 2007 at 9:22 pm'' *****I can has wun seet in frunt ro pleese? I tayk videeow of Alan Rickman dantsing too! *** zippycat ***''December 7th, 2007 at 12:37 pm'' ***Ooooh, Ai so glad Ai stawpped by fur the nawt-sekkond dans! Oar, we shud sai “NAWTY-sekkond!” ***_wachin Romeow dans_ ***I’z happee Ai brung plenny ov wun daller billz!! ****''Romeow'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 4:06 pm'' ****_Romeow’s shirt iz off_ ****_musik plais_ ****Iz tew floofy fur mah shurt ****tew floofy fur mah shurt ****so floofy it hurtz… ****_struts, bumps, n grinds_ *****''bootawn'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 6:33 pm'' *****n to fink ai awmos missed dis! *****wooo! dis is d bess nawt-sekwond dans ebber! *****''yippie!!!'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 10:47 pm'' *****Romeow–datz so fun-knee!!! *****Butt I wunder: Iz jU Siss-ceelian? *****back floof, chest floof? *****''Romeow'' *****''December 8th, 2007 at 8:54 pm'' *****I b watebber U wan me to b, bebeh **''moiburger'' **''December 7th, 2007 at 12:46 pm'' **U getz teh bestest danz ub all. Teh 8-leg danz wit al du purty fingr cymbols klangin n klangin. ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 1:08 pm'' ***Wow! Ai am lerning so mutch abaot mai frenz heer! Mai ayes were furst opened a cupple of dais ago when Elfie appered in her nawtee liddle gurl outfit and paws4thot stripped to just a hat and feather fan and Salleh stole the show wif her routine! ***Ai has alwaiz known tihs wuz a verree intersting groop. . .but. . .everwun has become even moar interesting, to say teh leest! *''yippie!!!'' *''December 7th, 2007 at 10:44 am'' *mabye we danse like teh skwedz un teh oktopussy’s—arm ‘n arm ‘n arm ‘n arm ‘n arm ‘n arm ‘n arm…… **''thisncat'' **''December 7th, 2007 at 1:26 pm'' **It be crowded in da naughty barn tonite! Who be all teh hansom mens walkin aroun wt onlee dolar billz, nectiez, white cuffs an smilz? Janet come awai frum teh wall. Come up frunt wif all de ACCHUN! See de all be habin a gud tyme. Romeow not luk so gud, he’s gettin tyred. ***''thisncat'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 1:30 pm'' ***Nawt tu worree, we gotz Romeow a refreshin bevraj he be good tu go. Go Romeow. ****''Romeow'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 4:13 pm'' ****Fanks thisncat! ****_wipes swear frum his brow_ ****Mmmm…cuba libre? ****Now fur mah gran finale wen I letz all teh floof hang owt ****so tew speek. ****I heers dat dere iz an Alan Cat watin to danse next. ***''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***''December 7th, 2007 at 1:38 pm'' ***Oh! Hai, O thisncat. Hao did yoo know ai wuz at teh wall? Ai must admits, it shurlee duz luk laik everwun iz having a reelee gud tyme! OK, ai comes up frunt wif yoo. _blush_ ****''salleh'' ****''December 7th, 2007 at 2:10 pm'' ****OH hai thincat an JCH4K, com awn up to teh frunt row, ai hab elebenty 42 seetz sabed, an …………..Alan Rickman iz awn aftur Romeow !!!! ****Whoo Hooo!!! Wavez munniez round ina are …….. ****Wat kinda refresin bevaruge r u guise habin????? in keepin wif the seesdidy, piratey theem, ai beleeve aib shall hab a nise…..rum an coke….. ****whacha fink ladyz????? *****''yippie!!!'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 3:11 pm'' *****wuld joo lyke a ‘ho, ho, ho’ wiff joor bottel of rum? *****''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 3:40 pm'' *****Thank yoo fur askin, Salleh. Ai think ai’ll hav the rumncoke, too pleese. Mai, this is awfullee cloase. . . *****''Tony James'' *****''December 7th, 2007 at 5:16 pm'' *****wen ICHC wuz re-rated frum G fur “Gudkleenfun” to XXX fur “Mai pawses karnt bringdem slefs two tipe teh wurds” *****''SJ'' *****''December 8th, 2007 at 6:06 am'' *****Omai gourd - ai goze awai for WUN week, an ICHC desends intu depravvitty!!! Ai is scareded to luk bak thru teh udder postses, seeyin as how ai is bery pure an innnosent. *****BTW, has anywun seen teh nekkid ironin guy? Ai left him rite heer an nao ai has LAWTS of washin tu be irnded.